How Did You Know?
by Libby Sarah
Summary: "Knight And Day" fic; sequel to "A Little Fun".


Disclaimer: I own nothing, just like the last one.

Author's Note: This story is not only set after "A Little Fun", but also after the movie when *SPOILER ALERT* Roy and June have traveled to Cape Horn. (FYI, I've never been to Cape Horn, so please excuse any geographical errors.) Again, it's all in good fun, and enjoy!

A/N 2: Thank you to those who reviewed, and sorry to keep you waiting ;)

**How Did You Know?**

A gentle breeze brought the rolling waves on the blue water to the shore. The sun shone brilliantly on the sandy beach. Roy took in a lungful of sweet-smelling air and exhaled slowly, savoring the moment. Life really couldn't get much better than this.

It had been a couple of months since he'd been shot, and he was recovering nicely. Of course, he owed that to June and her quick thinking at the hospital. Now, they were on a beautiful island (not quite as nice as His island, but he was biased), and enjoying themselves thoroughly. June was even in better spirits these days, what with no one trying to kill them. Yes, life was good.

Until June stormed out from their hut with a less-than-amused expression on her face.

"What's this, Roy?" She asked angrily, holding out a small package wrapped in yellow paper.

Roy looked innocently from said package to her. "It's a birthday present, June."

June, used to these kinds of games now, strained to keep her composure. "It appears so." She gave a faux smile. "_Why_ is there a _birthday present_ on my beach towel?"

Again, Roy stated what he felt was the obvious. "Because it's your birthday, June."

"And how did you know it was my birthday today, Roy?"

Simply, Roy answered, "You told me."

The woman didn't reply, furrowing her brow. They hadn't known each other that long; she didn't recall mentioning the day of her birth. The two of them had talked about her father on the plane. She told him about April, of course. Did she mumble it while she'd been out one of the times Roy had rendered her unconscious?

"When did I tell you my birthday?" June inquired with a little less hostility.

Roy couldn't hold back a smile. "When we were at Antonio's place in Spain."

Frowning, June said, "But I was on that truth stuff in Spain…"

She didn't notice Roy's smile widen, because she was trying to contain the horror of her realization.

"I told you my birthday…" June shook her head to clear it. "What else…did I…tell you?"

"A whole lot more." Admitted Roy.

All color fled from June's face. "Like what?" she managed to whisper.

"I can't say." Roy grew more serious. "I wouldn't want to embarrass you."

"I'm plenty embarrassed as it is!" June yelled, able to find her voice again. "_Tell me_!"

Conceding, Roy took a step toward her. "When you were hopped up on goofballs, you told me your birthday, that Rodney had proposed to you, and that you liked my parents."

"Oh." June bit her lip. "Okay, I guess that's not too terrible. And that's all I said?"

"Pretty much." Roy nodded.

June stared at him for a moment. "'Pretty much'?"

"Yeah."

The horror slowly crept back. "What. Else. Did. I. Say?"

Roy figured he may as well get it over with. Rip off the proverbial band-aid. Taking a deep breath, he revealed the truth.

"You may have…told me that you thought we could have great sex."

June's blue eyes grew to the size of saucers; her breathing became rampant. "I…I think I'm going to pass out."

Roy closed the distance between them and began rubbing June's back, a soft smile crossing his face. "It's okay, June. It was just the drugs talking."

"Yes, drugs that made me tell the truth!"

Trying to think of something to take her mind off of what he'd told her, Roy's eyes came across the small package June had managed to hold onto. "Hey, why don't you open your present. It might make you feel better."

"I doubt that." Sighed June.

"Humor me."

Taking her own deep breath and a step back from Roy, June started to unwrap her gift. The plain white box inside gave no indication of where it came from. She opened it and pushed the white tissue paper aside. Lifting out the item within, June gasped.

She held aloft a model GTO, an exact replica of the car she and her father had worked on, and she now drove.

Trading in her mortification for wonder, June queried, "Where did you get this?"

"I know people. Very crafty, skilled people. People I trust. I sent a picture and detailed description of your GTO to one of them, and he made this. Hope you like it."

"I love it." June allowed herself a grin. "Thank you, Roy."

"Happy Birthday, June."

The End.


End file.
